PROJECT SUMMARY Background: Contemporary science emphasizes efficient translation of scientific discoveries into tangible, innovative products that can be used to improve human health. Thus, in addition to scientific expertise, today's biomedical scientists will need additional skills in innovation and entrepreneurship (I&E). Program: The Program in Innovation and Entrepreneurship for Biomedical Investigators (PIE-BI) will use novel training methods to build core skills in established I&E competencies. Leveraging the strengths of our local environment, the PIE-BI will provide research trainees from Washington University and other institutions with short courses and a variety of opportunities for mentored experiential learning and career guidance. The curriculum is designed to be flexible to allow trainees to tailor their learning to their interest and complement their ongoing research training program. A Certificate of Accomplishment will be issued for completion of the core curriculum and a capstone project. Over 5-years we will: 1) Identify a set of core I&E competencies for biomedical researchers with input from industry, academia, government, and student; 2) Based on these competencies, develop and test the PIE-BI; 3) Provide trainees with opportunities to learn I&E skills and receive career development advice from mentors with I&E expertise from diverse cultural, academic, industrial, and entrepreneurial backgrounds; 4) Extend the reach of the PIE-BI curriculum to other institutions and trainees from underrepresented minorities. Team: An outstanding, multidisciplinary team has been assembled to design and implement the program, bringing together complementary skills and expertise in biomedical research, research training, and I&E. Innovation: Our training program is highly innovative because it applies competencies and curriculum specifically focused on I&E for biomedical investigators and it is multidisciplinary on many levels. Also, the flexible, hybrid online, face-to-face, and mentored experiential course delivery model allows trainees to develop a unique training experience to augment their scientific training.